Various types of machines are known for the preparation of single portions of pasta, some of which are described in the US patents US 20050142266 and US 20020152899.
In particular, US 20050142266 describes a method and a machine for the express preparation of “Italian” pasta dishes. The machine described therein comprises a container inside which are housed receptacles for cooking the pre-cooked pasta and outside which, is arranged a pan for heating a single-dose portion of sauce, already prepared and kept at a temperature between 0-4° C. With reference to US 20020152899, an appliance is described for the preparation and the sale of single-dose portions of pasta comprising, substantially, a chamber for cooking single-dose portions of pre-cooked pasta and a chamber containing ready-made sauce. The pasta, after cooking, is tipped onto a relevant plate which is arranged below the chamber containing the sauce. A special nozzle distributes a pre-determined quantity of sauce on the pasta.
The machines forming the subject of the two aforementioned US patents have a number of drawbacks.
Both refer in fact to the preparation of single-dose portions of pasta whereby ready-prepared ingredients are combined that do not allow ensuring a high quality of the finished dish.
Furthermore, these machines do not allow managing the quantity of pasta prepared at one time.